


Oh my god i just asked out a movie star

by kenwayallgetalong



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Actor! Poe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bad date, M/M, Teacher! Finn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-17
Updated: 2016-04-17
Packaged: 2018-06-02 20:29:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6581044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kenwayallgetalong/pseuds/kenwayallgetalong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by tumblr user swingsetindecember, with the au 'Poe is a movie star and has his face on gogurt and meets Finn who needs an escape route out of a bad date and doesn't know who poe is. Hence, poe becomes finn's fake boyfriend and all around smitten. Finn only realises later when Rey is eating yogurt that he's made a mistake and may have propositioned Hollywood's sweetheart.' </p>
<p>The gogurt was lost, but everything else remains!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oh my god i just asked out a movie star

Finn is not a smart man. He is aware of that. Rey has told him this numerous times. Like the time he broke the washing machine because you can wash leather jackets right? Mrs Organa has told him it, slightly gentler, when he cursed like a sailor in front of the class he was teaching. Who were three. It is a fact he is well aware of. You may think knowledge of one’s one stupidity may stop them from running into a random person’s quiet evening out and asking them to save you from an awful creepy person you don’t know. Wait. Back up.

Finn ended up at Maz’s Cantina, Friday night. It had been a long week, and all he really wanted was a drink and to go home and not move for eighteen hours. Drink first, he told himself, pushing through the crowd to get to the bar. “Finn!” Maz yelled when he finally broke through. “How you doing sweetie? You need a drink?” Finn grinned. “White Russian.” He said, laying the coins on the counter. Maz swept it away with a grin, and moved to the collection of bottles behind her. Resting against the bar, Finn looked around the chrome-y, neon-y interior of Maz’s. A gaggle of teenagers were trying to talk their way past the doorman, a group of older guys were attempting to outdo each other in worst hair and outfit choices, and he was pretty sure he saw Mr Solo yelling with a big foreign guy at the end of the bar. Another night at Maz’s. 

His eyes drifted over to the seated area, the small corner booths, tucked away from the rest of the bar. One guy, sitting alone, caught his attention. A flop of messy black hair topped a tanned, stubbly face. Warm, honest eyes. He was nicely dressed, wearing a slate grey suit with the shirt having entirely too many buttons undone (not that Finn was complaining). He looked about himself carefully, as if he was watching out for someone, while he sipped a beer. Maz touched Finn on the elbow, and he turned from gawking at strangers to collect his drink. “Who’s the guy?” Finn asked, nodding in Hot Stranger’s direction, sipping his drink. Oh man, Maz could mix a drink. Maz squinted through the dimly lit crowd before finding him. “Don’t know.” She shrugged. “Seemed nice when he ordered.” A sly grin fell on her face. “You interested?” she asked, wiping down the bar. Finn shrugged. “Just curious.” He didn’t really want anything at the moment, choosing to spend most of his nights hanging out with Rey. Maz sighed. “Just look after yourself, honey.” She said, before disappearing to the other end of the bar to serve a new group of customers. 

Finn sipped his drink in peace, happy to watch the crowd and occasionally look over at Hot Stranger. How many times before occasionally becomes outright staring, he wondered. Eh. He finished his drink and had just made up his mind to go, when a hand fell on his shoulder. “Hey.” The newcomer said. “Looking for someone?” Alarm bells started ringing in Finn’s head, that seemed to be yelling FUCKBOY FUCKBOY FUCKBOY. Against his better judgement, Finn forced a smile on his face. “Not really. Just enjoying the view.” Oh no. Bad thing to say. Fuckboy seemed to delight in this though, smiling. “And what do you think?” he said, angling himself slightly so his shirt pulled against the confines of his arms. Finn coughed and pointedly stared in the other direction. “It’s…ah. Well.” He fumbled, putting his glass down just for something to do. Fuckboy caught his hand, rubbing a small circle along it. “Can I get you another one of those?” he asked, giving Finn the look. Ok. No. Time to run. Finn forced another smile on his face. “Thanks, but I’m waiting for my boyfriend.” He said, quickly scanning the bar for someone that could save him. Mr Solo? No, bad idea, he’d laugh so hard he’d have a heart attack. Polo Shirt team? He briefly considered. Nope. Very straight. Finn’s mind was racing as he scanned the bar, trying not to notice Fuckboy’s hands trailing up his arm. Hot Stranger? Finn thought. Oh to hell with it. “There he is!” he laughed, pointing over in his direction. Fuckboy’s face fell, and Finn almost felt bad for him. “Silly me. Nice meeting you!” he said, before turning and trying not to sprint to Hot Stranger’s table. 

He quickly took the seat opposite them, and before they could say anything, began speaking. “Look I’m sorry and I promise I don’t do this often but some creepy guy is trying to get it on with me and I just need you to pretend to be my boyfriend for like 5 minutes?” Hot Stranger looked at Finn, with a look of mild amusement. They shrugged. “Sure.” They said. 

 

Poe just wanted some peace. Yes, Maz’s wasn’t the quietest place, but it had alcohol and that was all he needed. He was tired. His agent had called, delirious with glee, telling him he’d got an audition for Dr Strange, and as much as Poe loved her, he snapped. “Cumberbatch got the call for Strange.” He yelled down the phone. “Cum-ber-ba-tch.” He enunciated. “I can’t go up against that.” He muttered, tossing the phone on his bed. He felt bad almost instantly, and texted her saying sorry, then tossed the phone back and stormed out of the hotel to find a bar.

Which was how he found Maz’s, trying to plan how to make it up to his agent, when someone fell into the seat opposite. He sighed. Well, it was inevitable he’d be recognised here. He looked up, plastering a smile on his face. Then the new person began talking and man, were they cute. “Look I’m sorry and I promise I don’t do this often but some creepy guy is trying to get it on with me and I just need you to pretend to be my boyfriend for like 5 minutes?” they rambled, looking at Poe with a look of terror. So they don’t recognise me. Thank god. Still, Poe felt bad leaving them high and dry, so he thought why the hell not? “Sure.” He said, picking his beer back up. “Though that’s a hell of a pickup line.” He grinned, sipping his beer. Cute Stranger sagged in relief. “

Believe me, I’ve heard worse.” They confessed. “I’m Finn by the way.” He offered. Poe considered for a moment, the lie playing about his lips, then went through with it. “Poe.” He smiled. “And what constitutes worse?” he asked, leaning back in his seat. Okay, so Finn wasn’t that bad and he didn’t know who he was. He could work with this. “Trust me, you don’t wanna hear half the ones I’ve heard.” Finn confessed. Poe made a show of looking at his watch, then smiled. “I’ve got nothing but time.”

Three hours, two baskets of cheese fries, two more beers for Poe, and another White Russian for Finn, and they were still there. “And,” Finn continued, munching on a fry. “Sansa’s clearly been picking things up from Tyrion and Littlefinger. She’d make a great Queen of the North.” Poe shrugged. “Honestly, I’m still holding out hope for Jon to become a Stark.” “Oh my god, no. Jon is all about his honour, and besides, he’s a Targaryen!” “I know.” Poe laughed. “Gotta hope though.” He smiled. God, this felt good. It felt real. He hadn’t been able to have an actual conversation in ages. Finn laughed, then checked his watch. “Oh jesus.” He cursed. “I’ve been here way too late, it’s my turn for dinner, Rey’s gonna kill me.” “Rey?” Poe asked casually, though Finn noticed a touch of sadness in his eyes. “Oh no,” Finn waved him off. “No, she’s my roommate. I told her I’d get food on the way home.” He said, checking his phone. 

Rey, 5:22pm: r u getting food  
Rey, 5:49pm: finnnnn  
Rey, 6:29pm: FINN IS2G  
Rey, 6:43pm: im ordering chinese fuck u  
Rey, 6:46pm: do u want roast duck  
Rey, 6:49pm: im getting u roast duck  
Rey, 7:38pm: i ate ur roast duck

“Urgh.” Finn slumped. “I’m sorry, I should go.” He said, picking up his jacket. “It’s fine.” Poe said casually, though Finn still saw the slight sadness. “Can I walk you back?” he asked, trying to be casual. Finn smiled. “Yeah, sure.”

They walked back to Finn’s apartment, talking easily, as if they’d known each other for years. They ended up in the doorway as Finn fiddled with his keys. “I had a great time tonight.” He smiled, and god he was cute, Poe thought. “Thanks for saving me.” Poe just grinned. “Anytime.” “Can I uh..” Finn coughed. “Can I get your number?” he asked. Poe felt so damn happy. “Yeah, sure.” He smiled, putting his number into Finn’s phone. “You wanna get a drink sometime?” Finn asked. “Somewhere quieter than Maz’s, maybe.” “I’d like that.” Poe said softly, gently placing his hands in his pockets, and smiling broadly. “Text me.” He smiled, then stepped out of the doorway and walked down the street. 

Finn sighed, and opened the door, climbed the three flights of stairs, and opened his front door. “I didn’t save you anything.” Said the pile of blankets on the couch that was Rey. “Answer your phone next time.” She said, not looking away from the movie that was playing on the tv. “Mmmm.” Finn said, slumping face down on the couch. “Rough day?” she asked, poking him idly with her foot. “Eh.” Finn said, turning over. “It was fine. Met a cute guy at Maz’s.” he said, looking over at the film she was watching. Some crappy action film. Something exploded as she asked “What’s his name?” “Poe.” He sighed, trying not to wish he’d kissed him in the doorway. “What’s he look like?” she asked. Suddenly, Poe appeared on screen. “C’mon private!” he yelled, running through the smoke towards the protagonist. “Keep movin’!” he yelled, smacking him on the back as the camera panned up to his face. The tanned, stubbly face Finn had been looking at all night. “Uh…that.” Finn managed. “You what?” Rey said, incredulous. “You asked out Poe Dameron?” she cried, sitting up. “Is he…famous?” Finn asked. “Oh my GOD, Finn.” Rey squealed. “He’s a movie star! He’s been in like, so many films.” “Oh crap.” Finn realised. “What?” Rey asked, from her position at the end of the couch, grinning with delight. 

“I just asked out a movie star.”


End file.
